Sunnydale Serenade
by Flanna
Summary: Andrew and Xander star in pure OMWF-inspired silliness. Warnings for romantic boy-snuggles, fluff and bad rhymes.


Title: Sunnydale Serenade  
Author: Flannery Shaw  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Xander/Andrew  
Spoilers: "Once More With Feeling"  
Disclaimers: These characters aren't mine. The juvenile humor is.   
Feedback: Oh please! As long as it's nice, or constructive.  
Summary: Andrew and Xander star in pure OMWF-inspired silliness. Warnings for romantic boy-snuggles, fluff and bad rhymes. There's really very little singing, thankfully.   
  
* * *  
  
He raked his fingers through dark hair and hummed softly.   
  
The night was perfect. The threat of the First seemed only a mere annoyance, like realizing your socks were inside out. Reality and disaster were irrelevant, faraway things.   
  
Andrew's entire world was focused in this moment: there was just the brisk Sunnydale air, cold grass and hard dirt beneath his legs, a clear sky full of dim white stars, and Xander's head in his lap.  
  
"What're you humming?" Xander didn't bother opening his eyes, and his tone was utterly relaxed.  
  
"Didn't realize I was," Andrew laughed softly. "I'll stop."  
  
The head in his lap shook slightly. "Nuh uh. Don't." Dark brown eyes cracked open and looked up at him, and Xander smiled widely. "It's nice. I like it. I'm just a bit curious."  
  
"Just, you know, one of those random things."  
  
"That sounds like an evasive answer if ever I've heard one." Xander smirked.  
  
"Um, okay..." The fingers in Xander's hair stilled and Andrew blushed. "Remember when Sunnydale went all song-and-dancey?"  
  
Looking uneasy, Xander muttered, "How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, that was in my supervillain days, you'll recall." The air around them shimmered slightly -- the universal sign a flashback was on its way.   
  
"So I was with Warren and Jonathan..."  
  
* * *  
  
Somehow, the lair seemed darker and more foreboding than it had ever looked before. The trio had voted after an introductory song and, two to one, had decided it looked much more villainish.  
  
Warren grinned maniacally and raised his arms skyward. In a gleefully evil song style, he sang, "As devious criminals, we're quite sublime! We'll bring the town to its knees in no time!"  
  
Andrew beamed enthusiastically. "We'll soon defeat the Slayer!"  
  
Jonathan, raising an eyebrow, added, "From Warren's mother's basement lair?"  
  
Arms crossed, the blond boy spun toward him. "Jonathan, you're not a team player," he scolded in song.  
  
It was time for Warren's solo.  
  
"We'll be the kings of Sunnydale," he sang in a slightly sinister tone. He strutted confidently to the center of the room and rubbed his hands together. "We will prevail. We will not fail!"  
  
As Warren went on, Andrew sat down on the ambiently darkened stairs. He cast a dreamy gaze at the other man and soon, like vomit, he felt a song rising in his throat.  
  
"Once the thought of romance was foreign to me." The others seemed oblivious to his singing. In fact, his song seemed to twine perfectly with Warren's song of conquering Sunnydale. "Then the gods above sent Warren to me."  
  
Andrew rested his head against the railing. "If only, if only, if only he'd see how he's made my life so heavenly..."  
  
Soft light suddenly shone on his impassioned face. "Oh Warren, my Warren! I'd do anything for him, because I so adore him, oh Warren!"  
  
As Andrew's voice swelled, he suddenly realized the other two had finished their song and were now staring at him. Warren, for once, was completely speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
Andrew was frantically waving his hands around. "End flashback! End flashback!"  
  
The shimmer around them faded. Andrew tried to regain his composure.  
  
"Uh. Actually it's not a very interesting story, Xander."  
  
"No!" Xander sat up, grinning. "I want to hear the rest. You can't stop there!"  
  
Andrew put on his resolve face. "Can and will. It's my flashback," he stated defiantly.  
  
Warmly, Xander said, "On second thought, I didn't really want to hear you being all swoony over Warren anyway."  
  
"Aww, Xander." Andrew curled himself up to Xander's warm chest as the other man's strong arms wrapped around him. "That's so ancient, it's Triassic. If I could sing a, a Xander song, I totally would. But like, what rhymes with Xander? ...gander, meander?"  
  
"Electric sander."  
  
"Yeah," said Andrew. "I guess. Not very romantic though, is it?"  
  
"Blander? No, wait. No." Xander rested his head on Andrew's shoulder, looking thoughtful. "Salamander?" He suggested.  
  
Andrew snuggled back against him. "What about me? Where's my song? Andrew is easier to rhyme. Like... blue, mew, chew... er, kangaroo..."  
  
"Do." Xander's voice was loaded with innuendo.  
  
"Gnu."  
  
"Blew," Xander smirked.  
  
Andrew's cheeks went pink. "Uh. Canoe."  
  
Xander gave a full-on evil grin.  
  
"Screw."  
  
"Uh..." Kazoo, he meant to say, but found hormones had erased all previous thoughts.  
  
Xander's cheek pressed against his own. "Andrew?"  
  
"Hm?" He squirmed slightly.  
  
"Wanna go inside and make a little chamber music?"  
  
Andrew looked puzzled. "What? ... Is that a metaphor for-- oh! Oh." His sudden grin was pure enthusiasm. "I get it."  
  
Xander helped Andrew to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You really don't want to hear me sing anyway," he said as they walked toward the house.  
  
* * * 


End file.
